1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display capable of reducing texture defects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a display apparatus in which a liquid crystal layer is interposed between two transparent substrates. The liquid crystal layer is used to adjust light transmittance for each pixel, thereby displaying desired images.
In a VA LCD (vertical alignment mode LCD), liquid crystal molecules are vertically aligned (i.e. perpendicular to the substrates) when no electric field is applied, and rotate to a horizontal position when an electric field is applied between the two substrates. An image is displayed by transmitting light through the liquid crystal molecules. A PVA LCD (patterned vertical alignment mode LCD), which is a particular type of VA LCD, aligns the liquid crystal molecules in different directions from each other by using a patterned pixel electrode to form liquid crystal domains, thereby widening the viewing angle of the LCD. However, if the pixel electrode is patterned with a plurality of micro-slits, the liquid crystal molecules aligned at the middle of the micro-slits may be difficult to control.